


Together

by lol_chan



Series: Haikyuu Rarepairs [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, art major!Suga, kurosuga, rarepair, science undergrad!Kuroo, some major fluff ok
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-03-30 23:16:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3955651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lol_chan/pseuds/lol_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>drabbles<br/> </p>
            </blockquote>





	1. with blankets and pillows and you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (To him, Suga was the perfect pillow, fluffy to his liking, his haven.)
> 
> (To him, Kuroo was the perfect blanket who didn't leave patterns of thread on his cheek.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have some kurosuga fluff, writers treat

 

Kuroo liked sleeping with lots of pillows surrounding him. At least three on his left and four on his right, sometimes one over him, and definitely two under him. Fluffy pillow forts were his haven.

 

Suga tossed and turned a lot in his sleep. He also wouldn't lie down without a blanket he deemed perfect for use. He liked cocooning himself in the comforter though waking up with the pattern of the thread printed on his face was an unpleasant thing he had to deal with.

 

But when they slept together, there were no pillows, no movements; just soft sighs against chests, tiny kissed on noses, icy fingers searching for each others' warmth.

 

Whispered _good night_ s and next day's _good morning_ s were like promises of the future.

             

(To him, Suga was the perfect pillow, fluffy to his liking, his haven.)

(To him, Kuroo was the perfect blanket who didn't leave patterns of thread on his cheek.)

* * *

 


	2. with hearts and electrons and words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (He kissed Kuroo like there was no tomorrow.)
> 
> (Kuroo kissed him like there was no tomorrow.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Kuroo is a science student...

Suga recieved a card. On top of it was a drawing of a heart with lobes so equal that it looked like the artist had used a compass and ruler to draw, and inside the words,

 

_You're like the electron I lost, I'm positive in need you in my life to complete my octet..._

 

were scrawled in a barely legible hand. Here, a blushing Kuroo stood, saying something along the lines of, "No time seriously, up all night yesterday, our hundred-day anniversary..."

 

But Suga did not want any words to convey what he felt. He had no doubts.

 

(He kissed Kuroo like there was no tomorrow.)

(Kuroo kissed him like there was no tomorrow.)

* * *

 


	3. with songs and silence and music

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Kuroo was the perfect song for every situation.)  
> (Suga was the most rocking person he had ever met.)

Kuroo liked listening to rock music; in the time he could spare between swotting constants and differential equations, he often put his headphones to work and one-person jammed to heavy metal -- sometimes to keep up with the world of living and others to clear his mind.

 

Suga liked listening to a wide variety of music, most in accordance to what he was doing: k-drama OSTs from crime shows when catching up on homework, slow ballads when drawing and a happy tune when he cooked for them.

 

Their tastes were quite different, yet when they danced together, silence would suffice. Feet tapped, hips swayed to wordless songs, hands around waists and hums against shoulders.

 

(Kuroo was the perfect song for every situation.)

(Suga was the most rocking person he had ever met.)

* * *

 


	4. with hot chocolate and "welcome home"s

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (No matter what kind of day, he welcomes Suga back with open arms and a quiet "Welcome home.")

Kuroo knows its him when inky fingers wrap around his torso and link quietly in the front, familiar warmth embraces his back and there is a tired murmur against his ear, "I'm home."

He just smiles, stops doing the dishes or whatever he is doing, and asks his favourite question, "Coffee?", or their both's favourite, "Wanna watch a movie?", because the latter equals to cuddles on couch, and they love it.

Whenever he's a bit more playful, or dejected, or anything else, Kuroo makes different plans, sometimes its sitting on the kitchen counter with a mug of hot chocolate between them, sometimes its straight to bed. But whatever the case, Kuroo makes sure that he remains happy.

(No matter what kind of day, he welcomes Suga back with open arms and a "Welcome home.")

* * *

 


	5. extra: with texts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is just like an extra but it wouldn't leave my mind so..

* * *

_> >_ <3

 _> >_ love u 2

 _> >_ <3 u 3

 _> >_ 444

 _> >_ luv u 5 //>.<// now sleep

 _> >_ 6

 _> >_ i know, idiot -_- now sleep zzz

 _> >_ your back is really warm

 _> >_ thx :* yours too

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> in case you didn't notice, they're beside each other and texting, <3 these dorks (guess who is who)


	6. with little things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (All aside, he made sure to carefully preserve little mementoes that make each day special with Suga.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ooh damn the cute is killing me

The little things sometimes got Kuroo by surprise. Like when he woke up atop his books after a particularly exhaustive study session, drool on arm, he found his reading glasses placed neatly on the table. A blanket usually covered his shoulders and sometimes a chocolate smoothie would be placed near the lamp, safely away from any stray arm-swinging that he might indulge in.

Unbeknownst to Suga, Kuroo actually kept inventory of these things. Small notes that Suga slipped into his chemistry revision go into his wallet side pocket. It’s supposed to be a secret, but Suga might’ve come to know by now, considering the burger shape of the thing, that only money doesn’t make its way there. The number of cute reminders on his phone – _2pm–eat cold medicine, gift kiss if you do it on time, double if you get well soon_ – are about seventeen and counting, but Kuroo never deletes them. On his birthday, Suga told the barista to draw a heart on his cup instead of writing his name, and Kuroo had insisted on keeping it with him, but unfortunately, that had to go.

(All aside, he made sure to carefully preserve little mementos that make each day special with Suga.)

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok, i _feel_ that this is going nowhere, so feedback will be appreciated


	7. with you, trying, trying, and succeeding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (While walking to the place, Suga buried his right hand in Kuroo’s pocket, who clasped it back. Suga smirked. 
> 
> “Remember when I asked you the other day, ‘what is love’?”  
> “Yeah.”  
> “I succeeded in finding it.”)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a _little_ changed again this time, but this idea was too cute to pass up, it's giving me the cute cringeys omg =3=  
>  tell me if you liked the previous style, tho, i'll try to change the format to that.

Suga realized, in the first month of their relationship, how much _this_ mattered to Kuroo.

 

 

It was late in the night. Both of them were studying, or Suga was trying, _trying_ hard to make sense of the mess of words in front of him, _trying_ really hard to concentrate his attention, _trying_ really, really hard to get something done. Emphasis on trying, because all of his efforts went futile as he kept yawning over and over, eyes tired with lack of sleep.

 

“I wanna eat a burger, you know.” He said aloud.

 

Kuroo, on the other hand, looked like he was in deep thought.

 

“I want the melted cheese, ah, how my tongue craves it, with syrupy sauce and tangy ketchup and the tastiest vegetables…”

 

Kuroo quirked an eyebrow and shut his book. Suga expected annoyance; after all, who puts up with rants about tasty food when fridges were empty, minds addled with drowsiness?

 

Just as he was about to backtrack and say ‘just kidding’ to damage-control, Kuroo got up and stretched himself with feline grace. “Pass me the jacket, and grab a warm coat, it’s cold outside.”

 

“Eh? But why?”

 

“24 hr diners, Kou, we’ll see what we can get.” He ruffled his Suga’s hair a bit. “But nothing too costly okay? My allowance ran out a week ago, and there’s only so much part-time pay can afford.”

 

Suga wanted to chastise Kuroo for treating him like a five-year old, but something else nagged at him, “You just… agreed?”

 

Kuroo gave him a look of surprise (imagine!) “It’s not like you asked me to buy a penthouse for you, I can’t do that by the way, it’s just a small treat when you’re hungry so--”

 

Suga jumped on him before Kuroo could say something else. A small ‘whoa’ escaped his mouth, and then the raven brought his arms around his boyfriend.

 

“Thank you,” said Suga, “Really. I mean it. It’s not much, but small things touch me the most.”

 

Kuroo smiled, “I know.”

 

Suga’s stomach gave an anticlimactic rumble. Both broke into giggles.

 

“Let’s go.”

 

(While walking to the place, Suga buried his right hand in Kuroo’s pocket, who clasped it back. Suga smiled.

 

“Remember when I asked you the other day, ‘what is love’?”

“Yeah.”

“I succeeded in finding it.”)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and that's what love means, to me at least. staying together and staying happy <3  
> ugh, i think i'm crying, this ship is too cute. someone stop me


	8. with old change, cats and strings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so i felt guilty about the last chapter and i deleted it, here it is! old style for kuroange1 :)

* * *

Kuroo sings with his eyes closed, not caring how he sounds, not caring what the world thinks, just sings along to his fingers strumming, voice loud and clear and _beautiful_ ; sometimes hums when he forgets the lyrics to _found change in my old jeans pocket._

Good thing for Suga, who sits beside him on the steps without a sound, legs folded and warm tea and a cold hundred-yen coin in his hands. He places the coin near Kuroo’s picks and requests _cats in my backyard_ because it’s been a long time since he’s heard it and Kuroo’s voice is particularly soulful when he sings the song.

When it’s over, Kuroo's fingers smell like metal and rusted strings and Suga rests his head on his knees, the soft voice fresh in the air, the tune of the guitar playing over and over in his mind. He takes a sip from his mug and Kuroo ruffles his hair.

(Kuroo only sometimes plays.)

(Suga listens to it every time.)

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you've read Norwegian Wood, there's this cute thing they do that whenever A plays a song of B's choice on the guitar, B gives them money; so i just added that, ig


End file.
